mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Smith (fighter)
http://www.bloodyelbow.com/story/2008/4/30/9513/69406 | birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Kickboxing, Taekwondo | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 18 | mmakowins = 8 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmadecwins = 1 | mmalosses = 14 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Patrick "Pat" Smith (born August 28, 1963 in Denver, Colorado) is an American kickboxer and mixed martial arts fighter fighting out of Denver, CO. He started his mixed martial arts career by participating in the first two Ultimate Fighting Championship events. He is a 3rd degree black belt in Tae Kwon DoUFC 1 DVD and also holds a black belt in Hapkido, Kenpo Karate, and Tang Soo Do. In 1993, Smith was ranked #1 as a Super Heavyweight kickboxer in the United States and held a ranking of #5 internationally. He also won the Sabaki Challenge, an annual karate tournament held in Denver, twice in his division.http://www.sabaki.enshin.com/champions.html Kickboxing Patrick smith first rose to fame in the USA for his kickboxing poweress which he accumulated a 66-8 record by the time he retired in 2000 http://www.realfightermag.com/article.php?ArticleID=5096 Legend: |} UFC 1 and 2 Smith participated the first Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) event (see UFC 1) which was an eight-man single-elimination tournament with very few rules, awarding $50,000 to the winner. Art Davie, the promotor, placed ads in martial arts magazines and sent letters to anyone in any martial arts directory he could find to recruit competitors for the event.No Holds Barred: Ultimate Fighting and the Martial Arts Revolution By Clyde Gentry With the event being held in Smith's hometown of Denver, he was an easy addition.www.fightingspiritmagazine.co.uk/article.asp?IntID=127 Smith's first match was against Ken Shamrock after a random draw. Shamrock, Smith, and several other fighters were not convinced that the fights were real until the event actually started. Shamrock took Smith down easily and submitted him with a heel hook. The fans in Denver booed heavily as they were unaware of the submission rules and were displeased with the fact that Smith went down so easily. Smith's performance got him invited to UFC 2 where he entered with the expressed intent of a shot at the previous winner Royce Gracie. Smith said he spent the time between shows working on his grappling to perform better fighting on the ground. Smith submitted 2 of his 3 opponents and knocked out Scott Morris in under a minute before finally losing to Gracie in the final. UFC II DVD After UFC 2 Smith officially retired from mixed martial arts. UFC 6 Smith returned however at UFC 6 where he fought Rudyard Moncayo and won by rear naked choke-submission at 1:08. Due to an injury sustained during the fight, Smith had to withdraw from the tournament due to stomach cramps. He was replaced by Anthony Macias.UFC 6 DVD Post UFC Smith went on to fight for K-1 and Bas Rutten's first three invitationals shows as well as fighting on a few of the World Vale Tudo Championship events showcasing No Holds Barred fighting. Recently he has signed to the YAMMA fight organization. On 4/11/08 Smith came in as a late replacement for Gary Goodridge and defeated Eric "Butterbean" Esch via submission due to strikes in a "Masters Superfight" at YAMMA Pit Fighting's inaugural event. Mixed Martial Arts Record Legend: |} References External links * Category:Living people Category:American karateka Category:American kickboxers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American taekwondo practitioners Category:American tang soo do practitioners Category:Tang Soo Do practitioners Category:1963 births ja:パトリック・スミス